


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: TVXQ/JYJ OTP Prompts [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Changmin-centric - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Minor Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Minor Kim Junsu/Park Yoochun, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sad Changmin, Secret Relationship, Sick Changmin, Sickfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Changmin is sick and Yoochun is looking after him.But it's not that simple.It never is.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin/Everyone
Series: TVXQ/JYJ OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013466
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**8:32 AM**

Changmin knows that he's sick almost as soon as he wakes up.

His body feels like it's on fire,sweat dampening his clothes.When he tries to sit up,his heads starts throbing and he barley manages to stay sitting up,fighting the urge the lay his head back on the pillow.

 _Damnit I can't be sick right now._ He tells himself. _This is literally the worst time for me to get sick._


End file.
